


For The Future

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Background AU story, Dalek War, Davros AU, F/M, Fairytale ending, Gore and Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC Story, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, Smut, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Daleks are on the rampage through the universe, hunting planets for materials for a new legion. The Doctor and Clara are being chased by one of the scavenger ship’s which wants' back a rare artifact believed to be from Skaro. <br/>When the Tardis is hit, they hurtle blindly and crash land on a small colony planet. What was once a barren land has been transformed into a haven and sanctuary for all and every rare and dying species in the universe. Kaleds are not an exception. Here the Doctor runs into the Planet’s elected Queen. Realising her importance in the universe, he enlists her help to stop the current rampage of Daleks that are waging war on other very vulnerable planets. With past unchangeable, he plans to trump evil’s card, alongside the Queen calling his friends from earth, he seeks to save the future, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OC Fact File

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OC and AU story that has been on my cards for a good two years. I love Davros and I find it horrible that he'll always be label a bad man. But we all know that he had good intentions. If the Doctor can be loved after all this time, I find perhaps our Time Lord's 'Brother' in Madness should be too. 
> 
> Story starts from Chapter 2. OC file in Chapter 1.

** **

 

**(Book Cover Made For The Story By Myself)**

 

**Background Blurb:**

Hundreds of years ago, Before the war on Skaro reached its devastating climax, Davros had been forced into a relationship with a Councillor's daughter, in his quest for power inside the Scientific Elite, he played lover as the higher wealth families paid into his cause to support building new weapons and a sanctuary on Skaro. But one fate drenched night he met the Kaled Leaders 2nd Daughter. Davina. From that night he began to change. As family lies, corruption and the war escalated, he had to fight between his dedication to Davina and his trip into overwhelming madness. 

 

 

**OC Fact File:**

Name: Davina Mesla Supremo 

Status: Alive - Age : <400

Relationship: Widowed 

Davina is the second daughter of the Kaled Leader Supremo. As her elder sister died from childbirth before being old enough to take throne, Davina demanded to stay on Skaro to take place from her father when he was subjected to stay and face the ends of the war.

Before she turned 28 Davina was forced to attend a aristocrats regal ball in search of a suitor. Her father demanding that she find a husband to leave with if she was forced to escape the planet. Men of the Army came and went, woo’d and failed. She didn't need strength or Wealth, nor Power. She wanted Smarts. Her eyes fell on the two representatives of the Scientific Elite. One of them being a 26 year old Davros. Finding her chosen suitor was already taken all be it unwantedly, Davros used the death of his mother, as a reason to split from the Councillor’s daughter and began an unpopular relationship with Davina. 

Her relationship with the Head of the Scientific Elite lasted but 10 years. An Engagement, two birth’s, a marriage, a bomb, a warning, a forced divorce and a faked death later, Davina was on a ship leaving the planet alongside a new suitor and her younger sister, never to know the outcome of the war, never to know whether her husband did survive the attack on the laboratory. Never to know whether the unborn child she was carrying would ever get born. 

When she meets the Time Lord over 200 years after the end of the war. She is uncertain she truly wants to know the truth. Her father had said Davros had been killed. Davros had been told she had been killed. 

Was there love a lie? Or where they lied to for the sake of money and status? 


	2. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon wandering an ancient city is disrupted by daleks. The Doctor and Clara are forced to flee but soon come under attack and find themselves hurtling towards a seemingly dead planet.

_Peace cannot be kept by force; it can only be achieved by understanding. ALBERT_ _EINSTEIN_

 

* * *

 

 

Daleks.          

An age old enemy that yet again turned up unwanted. Clara and The Doctor had been hunting around an ancient city when the familiar 'SEEK, LOCATE, DESTORY' rang out in the halls. As they ran they came across a glass case, inside was something the Doctor had called important, something these Dalek's must have come for. It was made of incredible power and the fire of the cores of destroyed planets. A life source.

Something Dalek's did not need nor deserve. Not now, Not Ever. The Daleks had to eventually die out. Smashing the case the Doctor stole the item in question and hand in hand he and Clara ran back for the Tardis.

"TIMELORD DETECTED"

"Clara! Look out!"

That was all the warning she had before the Doctor was jumping on top of her shielding her body from a shower of sparks as a beam of energy hit the console.

The Doctor scrambled to his feet throwing the lever and sending them into orbit. For a few moments while he fiddled with the controls to try and get them somewhere safe without being followed, all was quiet. Clara looking about nervously as if expecting one to burst right through the door.

"I-I think were good-" his announcement was cut short as the ship was stuck from the side.

"What's their problem?!" she shrieked as the ship tilted violently and made her feel sick.

"They want this!" the TimeLord pulled a small glowing stone from his pocket. It looked like it was burning. Truthfully it was. It was burning inside, some sort of invisible skin held the flames into a uneven stone like shape. A dark carving in the centre glowed golden, throbbing as if a siren, a warning.

"What is that?" she asked as the ship steadied herself and the Doctor ran around the opposite side of the console trying to get them away from the chasing scavenger ship.

"An artefact...It's believed to be from Sk--"

A huge flash of light blinded them both and the Cloister bell cut him off, trilling loudly throughout the entire ship and Clara had to cover her ears or risk losing her hearing.

"DOCTOR!!" she could hardly hear herself scream his name before gravity was lost and she felt them freefalling.

Falling into...out of...space. Out of time.

"HOLD OONN!"

The Doctor only just managed to pull himself to the screen to see if they could land at all...

The old girl was hurtling for a class L planet. It seemed small but at least the air wasn't too toxic. The shields were low having taken such a beating from the attacking ship but hopefully would withstand the impact of the crash.

Clambering over to his companion he pulled Clara to his chest and dragged her into a small alcove in the wall willing that they could survive.

Praying that at least she would.

The ship eventually broke through the dense and toxic atmosphere and hit the plain with an almighty bang, cratering the ground beneath her and sliding for several metres carving a chunk out of the soil and vegetation, before lying still with a hiss and a groan as the Cloister bell stopped.

 

* * *

 

Darkness.

A red light was flashing illuminating the room in a flood of blood red. Two bodies lay still entangled in a heap.

They seem unconscious. Eventually the Doctor opens his eyes and breathes in.

The air was thick with monoxide and smoke. Clara wouldn't survive in it very long.

They had to get out.

With the Tardis pitifully on her back having crashed so awkwardly, it would take some doing.

Being resourceful, the Doctor stood on the console using the coat stand to push open the doors above him, coughing as all the smoke flooded out into what atmosphere the planet held.

The screen flashed dimly as the Tardis gave him what energy she had left in her cell banks to inform them of the planet.

MEDUSA FIVE

The Time Lord's eyes widened, it wasn't the best place to be. The air contained little oxygen and the grounds toxicity levels were unpleasant.  A sulphuric water made up 25% of the place so no drinking that...

He tilted his head at the last part.

**COLONY PLANET - INHABITANTS - 194,997**

How the?

 

"HELLO? ANYONE IN THERE?"

The Doctor looked up to the doors, had someone just shouted out?

As he squinted to see from the light, he spotted a dark figure lean over the doorway.

"SIR, THERE'S SURVIVORS!"

"THEN GET THEM OUT MAN FOR THE SAKE OF JUNI'S BALLS, GET THE LADDERS!"

Who the hell was Juni?

The Doctor watched as a heavy rope ladder was passed down and he grabbed on to it confused before recalling Clara

"I've got a casualty in here!" he yelled wobbling over to his companion and scooping her up, she wasn't too badly hurt, small head wound and unconscious still but otherwise fine.

Another figure appeared over the sides of the doors, a larger, gruffer male.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Doctor Smith"

The larger man watched as a smaller one began to climb down.

"DON'T PANIC DOCTOR, WE'LL HAVE YOU SAFE AND IN THE CITADEL IN NO TIME"

The Doctor watched as the younger man in a heavy silver suit knelt beside them, a helmet giving him no indication of his features.  He opened what looked to be a rather futurist version of a stretcher. A hover stretcher...useful. They bundled Clara on it and sent her up to the doors climbing the ladder after her.

With the aid of two other men the TimeLord clambered from the ship and glanced about.

Grass, trees, massive wildlife surrounded them. It was like being in the jungle.

He pushed the doors shut and assured the men his ship would see to herself. They shrugged and offered to return for the TARDIS when he wished.

He followed them quietly, beside the stretcher carrying Clara into another small air ship that carried them out of the jungle like area into what looked to be the suburbs of a city.

"Would I be correct in saying this is Medusa Five?" he asked scowling at the scenery outside. The last time he recalled, this planet was dead. But he'd merely passed the thing hundreds of years ago.

"You would be correct, Doctor, this is indeed Medusa Five, the only colony planet inside the Flaxian Galaxy"

The Time Lord blinked, they'd not moved very far then...fallen out of one galaxy and into another.

But something bothered him. Something he couldn't quite remember, something that was as important as being chased by Dalek's.

He shook his head, it would come back to him.

"Your friend's breathing at least, what species is she?" he asked as if it was everyday conversation.

"Human"

"Earth?"

The Doctor looked to the man confused but nodded.

"Year?"

"Millennia sixteen"

"Wow, a way back then eh?" he growled raising a bushy eyebrow.

The guard looked to the man in white beside them whom had been classed as a medic as he started talking.

"She'll need basic painkillers, antibiotics and an X-ray just to be on the safe side, oh and keep her on the oxygen until she comes round, the smoke may have hurt her lungs--" the medic said as two nurse set to work on preparing drips.

The Doctor gave the medic a hard look. He had pale green scaled skin, almost like a snake. His eyes human enough looking but most of his teeth were small and canines like a large cat.

He'd never seen someone like that.

The nurses, seemed humanoid apart from their metallic blue skin and purple eyes. Like something out of an X men movie.

Looking at the guards he noticed most them were the same species.

Gruff heavy built men, with wide faces, huge brown eyes and thick black course manes. The nose gave them away as Bovidane Taurus's, each one with a thick ring pierced through it and a number scratched in the band. An army like species, defenders if you will. Each one born into war, a bit like sontarans but smarter at least.

Bovidane's main planet had been destroyed not long before the end of the Time War. They'd assumed no survivors, but here they were.

The General as he was called dropped down in a seat opposite the Time Lord and began to ask him questions. Noting each answer on a pad.

Typical policing really. He had to make sure who they were bringing into the city and inform the Higher Order's.

"I thought the Time Lord's were extinct?" he asked confused, clearly surprised at the answer. The Doctor smiled.

"Not quite"

The Bovine looked cautious but signed the paper anyway.

"This isn't part of the procedure but how did you crash? I was told those machines were indestructible..." The Doctor guessed he was referring to the TARDIS.

"They are...just not invincible...give her enough of a beating and they go down, it can't be helped, we were being chased"

"Chased?"

"By Daleks"

The Bovine creature frowned and snorted annoyed.

"I've heard of them...never seen one, the Queen seems to know more about them than anyone here" he offered shuffling the papers before standing as the captain shouted they were landing.

The Doctor watched as Clara was rushed towards an awaiting van. A black vehicle smattered with odd signs and red and yellow lines. Some type of ambulance? They allowed him in the back and then rushed for the nearest medical institute.

 

* * *

 

When she awoke Clara found herself in what must have been a hospital. She was dressed in a light green gown, one arm held two drip tubes, one into her wrist and one into her upper arm.

The Doctor was sat cat napping beside her sat on a small leather seat holding a paper cup.

She tried to speak but her mouth was dry and the mask muffled her gasp. She tried to move her arm to him but it felt heavy, her body almost numb and useless.

As if sensing her movement the TimeLord jerked awake.

"Oh thank god Clara.." he stood setting aside the cup and lifted off the mask making her cough.

"Breath slowly...the air's not as thick with oxygen here but you'll get used to it" he smiled pouring her a cup of water and helping her drink.

"Where...are we?" she rasped throat sore and eyes bleary.

"On a colony planet, just our luck huh?,  the whole place has been converted into a home for the lost, stray's or the endangered creatures of the universe...it's amazing Clara, it's peaceful, over 40 different species live amongst each other here and there's never been as much as a punch up in a pub!" he was grinning madly now, full of happiness and wonderment, it made her smile too.

"What about the Daleks?" she asked looking about noting they were in a room alone.

The Time Lord paused and scowled. "We lost them...they would have scanned the planet, but since it's upper atmosphere is so thick with monoxide they would assume we'd die here anyway"

Clara let her other question about them pass with that answer.

"Is the TARDIS okay?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I don't know, she looked to be, she'll need a good few days to recover, if not weeks, so were stuck here until she's prepared to take us back, but I'll still need to go with a team back out into the jungle to collect her"

"Are we going to be okay?" she asked secondly as she tried to sit up, whimpering trying to stretch the kinks out of her spine.

"I think so...we've been admitted into the city limits, under police observation of course and until we meet the court it depends whether we can stay but with it being such a peaceful place, I doubt they'd throw us off seeing as we crashed here"

"When can I leave the hospital, if you can call it that..."

The place was as white and clean as a hospital should be but the bed seemed to be...floating.

When the Doctor saw her spot the bed was hovering he smirked.

"Clever eh? the place is very much ahead of other civilizations, all these different minds came together to create the perfect paradise...the hovering beds allow them to move you about with ease"

He knelt down to look at the lights below it.

"It's odd though...they seem familiar..." he noted curiously.

"They look like the rings on the bottom of a Dalek" Clara said quietly as if the name would conjure one in the room.

The Time Lord paused and stood up with a grimace like he'd swallowed stone.

"They do don't they?" Now he was curious, curious and worried.

"The General said hardly anyone on here knew about Daleks, apart from the Queen, the name but of legend they've never encountered one, there just myths here...but the Queen seems to know of them, it sounds very much as if she's seen one, or many of them..." he muttered sitting back down.

Could some Kaled's or Thal's be here? That thought made his previously forgotten memory pop up.

"Bloody hell..."

"What?" Clara asked looking about worriedly as if someone was about to appear.

"This is what used to be the Sixth Galaxy before the Time War started, now it's known as Flaxian after the first commander who inhabited 3 of its planets, Clara, almost next door is the Seventh Galaxy...home to Skaro"

Clara's face went white, more white than it had previously been.

"You mean we're even closer to the damn things!" she half shrieked making her monitor beep loudly and a nurse rushed in to calm her down.

Once settled and calm again, the nurse left and The Doctor continued. "Yes...so we have to be careful...I'm going to have a walk around, get some more information on who's here maybe then we can decided how quickly we need to get away..."

He thumbed the artefact in his pocket.

Best not tell anyone of its existence until he got to see this Queen. He could either be robbed or killed for it. It was priceless, if the shadow proclamation were nearby they'd be demanding it to be turned over for destruction before anyone saw it.

"Rest for now, have some food, get some sleep, the planet knows of humans so they'll be able to accommodate you well, just relax and I'll be back in an hour or so" he stood and made for the door his boots squeaking on the shiny floor.

"Promise?"

He turned at the feeble question from Clara. She looked scared, he couldn't offer her many more words in comfort though as he had no idea himself just what was going on.

"I Promise"

And with that he set off for the nearest Embassy or Town hall.


	3. From Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets a bit lost hunting for someone who can help him learn about Medusa Five, when he eventually get's the information he wants, is he going to be happy with what answers he gets?

The Doctor had been walking around for over an hour, or at least an earth's time of an hour. He pulled his phone out for the  fifth time and frowned at the screen. No signal. He'd tried all he could to sonic the thing into working but it was having none of it.

For once in the universe he was out of range and out of simple options.

He stopped in busy street walk. The road here was dusty and the shops were more like market stalls in this area, further ahead he could see taller buildings. Glass buildings. One of them in the very far distance he could just make out, looked like the Palace. It stood a huge white brick like castle on a mountain side, far up from the world below.

Turning on the spot he tried to go back the way he came but got confused at the road sign.

The Tardis must have been pretty banged up because the translations she gave were bleak to none.

Power House? Money Steel? Medic?

The last one must be towards the hospital but he didn't need to go that way yet. He was trying to find some type of town hall, a mayor or maybe the police station, even the Citadel guardians would be helpful right now.

He watched in awe as a tall blue Cheetah man wearing a brown shoulder tunic walked past with a similar blue cub child in grey shorts on his shoulders. Even though the child was small, he was as muscular as the older one, the teeth just as prominent and his eyes just as yellow.  He couldn't make head nor tail of what language they were speaking. They looked like those creatures from the movie Avatar, Clara loved that movie. He had to admit, it did have a nice feel.

He took a second to look at some of the market stall owners. Many of them not humanoid, but some were. One man at what looked to be a flower stall called Blooming Hue looked human enough, as the Doctor got closer he spotted he was also albino.

Pausing beside the stall he looked at the displays. The words morphed into rough English. One of them made him smile and he knelt to examine it.

Rose. They were brilliant specimens. Thick heavy blood red petals that shimmered as if dusted with sugar, the blooms far larger than ones you'd get on earth. Not to mention the scent, they smelt fantastic. He sighed and stood back up. Now he began to wonder what Rose was doing with her version of him. The younger version.

When the stall owner saw him looking he spoke up.

"See something you like old fella?"

The Doctor looked up at the smirking albino.  "um, yeah, what type of roses are these, I haven't see ones like this in years"

The man stepped around the booth to look at the flowers too. "Rare ones, I grow them myself, they're a cross breed if you will between a mother lily and black cayenne vine rose. Took me years to get the colour perfect"

Standing back up the Time Lord looked about before producing his physic paper. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find an embassy or something? I recently arrived and I'm looking to know more about the planet so to speak..."

The guy blinked at the paper then at him before looking around himself. "If you head for the bank and turn right you'll see a big brown building marked with a Taurus head on the side, the Citadel Station should be more helpful than I can be Doctor Smith"

He thanked the man before making back the way he'd pointed and paused at the sign, Money Steel? He took a guess the words were for money and safe, a bank basically.

He made down the dusty road getting the bottom of his trousers smudged with muck as he walked until he came to a proper stone pebbled pavement. Signs on the cobbles suggested it was in use by vehicles. He turned right as told and made for the building in question.

 

* * *

 

 

Pushing open the huge glass door he came to a wide open and airy room with a circular desk, two female Bovidane Taurus sat behind it.

"Can I help you, sir?" one of them asked and the Doctor flashed his physic papers again.

"Yes, I'm looking for someone I can talk too about the planet and the history, Doctor John Smith, I recently crashed here, I was brought into the city limits a few hours ago" he said confidently hoping he hadn't been here a few days and not known.

The women typed something into what looked to be a computer and smiled. "No worries Doctor Smith, I'll call the General see if he's free"

What was about half an hour later and several leaflets he couldn't read properly, the General he'd seen when they arrived appeared in the lobby.

"Evenin' Doctor, you were looking for me I hear? How's Miss Oswald doing?"

"She's good, awake and hopefully back on her feet soon, I was wondering if you can tell me more about Medusa Five, you see, I've passed this place more times than I care to think and I never knew it had been colonised...but by who or whom is what I'd like to know"

The gruff bovine sniff snorted loudly before turned and gesturing the Doctor followed.

"The Queen and her people were one of the first few to settle here, they built most of what the inner city is now..." he pushed open a door and lead the Doctor into another office, a few officers mulled about, signs above the cubicles gave department names.

"If I think rightly people have lived here since about oh, 500 years ago...the Flaxians had built a small trade port here for about 100 years and then started hosting to the war refugees from The Disunited Planets, about 300 or 320 of them managed here on ships and helped to build a thriving town, more wild west then anything seeing as they still didn't get along well, but when the Queen and her allies arrived about 270 years ago there was only about 20 of them, soon after another 30 arrived having been sent by the King. All of them from one of the higher families apparently and peace was forced in as they negotiated a treaty that benefited everyone".

He paused beside a desk at the far end of the room and moved his helmet to pick up a folder.

"I'll give you these while you're here, their hostel tickets. You hand these to the hospital staff and they will arrange for you and Miss Oswald to be taken to housing during your stay"

The Doctor took the papers and tucked them away in his coat.

"This Queen...where is she from and why is she queen?" he asked leaning on the wall beside the desk.

"We elected her, she was due to be Queen of her planet after her Father as far the story goes, but she was placed into our head of state after the Acadian's, the  Hurala and  Kegron Pluva refugees turned up and needed sanctuary, Supremo was the one who along with her scientists engineered the air filtration systems and water systems that run through the citadel"

"Acadians? That's a human colony right?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"It is indeed, reason we're advanced with the race, they're from the 25th or 26th century race, those these days probably more the 28th"

The Doctor chuckled, humans, they always found some way to survive. He thought about that time Jack had said he was looking for an Arcadian Diamond and decided against telling the General about the 52nd century race of them.

"Her file or what we have of it says she's of the Seventh Galaxy" the Bovine was looking in a folder a few steps across the room beside a cabinet.

The TimeLord could have sworn his heart stopped.

"Planet?"

"Doesn't say and not sure myself, she's a war refugee from a disastrous fight of cousin races, one of fifty that came on those ships. They were made up of the more wealthy families, Doctors, Lawyers, a lot of them high ranking officers in there armed forces even a few of their best scientists, all of them sent in pairs more or less"

Thinking hard the Doctor recalled that most of the refuges probably had mates. Expecting children? Maybe sent to outlive the war and return when it was over to rebuild. But just fifty?

"Why so little?"

"I don't know, I doubt she does either, she lost contact with her father after the second ship arrived, though some believe she stopped talking to him. There was rumour of another ship that should have arrived a good while after containing near a hundred people but it was nowhere to be found and we assumed it had been taken down or gotten lost"

Harsh words rang through his mind at that memory. He recalled Davros bragging about taking a ship dock down, blowing it up in spite of the Kaled's leader, one of his first acts that lead to his insanity. The one that forged the hand that his metal creations would be the only surviving race. Could that have been the ship? Where these be survivors from Skaro?

Scratching his head he sighed and stepped closer to the general lowering his voice.

"When do we see this...court? I have something important I need to get rid of and it would not be good for anyone here if it fell into the wrong hands, not to mention the chance of a hunt"

"A hunt, you said you weren't followed?" The General looked worried now.

"We weren't but once word gets back to the Supreme Dalek about this artefact, they might just send someone down to look for it"

The General thought on it for a moment before sitting and typing into his own computer. "Unfortunately you will have to wait your allotted 3 days before seeing the court, but if you give me a few minutes I'll go make a phone call regarding your item in question, see if I can get you audience with the Queen" he stood and moved to leave but paused and walked back.

"Doctor, If you do not mind me asking what is it that your carrying?"

His a question was more of a security purpose than anything. Checking whether it was a weapon.

Pulling the orange flamed stone from his pocket the Doctor held it up to eye level.

"It's a life source. Flamma ignis vitae. It's something with incredible power, burning hearts of dying planets trapped inside. The Daleks that chased us here were looking for it inside an abandoned city on Chimera VI. God known's how they got hold of it though" he grumbled watching the carving glow.

"I think it's sending some sort of signal out to them...I'm not wanting them to come hunting for it if it is, I need to get it off the planet as soon as possible"

The General blew heavily through his nose before turning on heel, "I'll be quick Doctor, head back for Miss Oswald and I'll see you at the hospital" he called as he marched for the upper floors.

The TimeLord did as he was told for once and made straight back for Clara's bedside. He found her munching away at something that looked like fried chicken from a styrofoam box.

"Hey, your back, find anything out" she asked when he walked in, wiping her hands on a napkin.

"Quite a bit actually, this planet's still fairly young but it's advancement is extraordinary, over 500 years it's been changed from an inhabitable dessert plain to a open plain, jungle washed and thriving colony planet"

"What about the Queen?"

"Not sure, she's from the seventh Galaxy as far as the Bovine know, but they couldn't give me too much detail, as Royalty I guess a lot of their records are kept from the public, he's making a phone call to see if we can meet her"

Clara put the left over's of her food aside. "The nurse said they see humans a lot, but I've not recalled this planet"

"You wouldn't have"

"Then why do they know us?"

"There's many planets in the universe Clara in which humanity have claimed. One of them is called Acadia. It was colonised by humans in their 25th or 26th century" he shrugged off his coat before sitting back down on the seat he'd left and began rolling up his sleeves.

"Our future races? But...that doesn't make sense, earth is way behind"

"It doesn't have too as far as the universe is concerned, Are you feeling better?" he asked as he fussed with the button on his right cuff.

"A little, I could do with a walk, my legs are going numb, but otherwise I'm okay, the Doctor came back and said I'd need to use an inhaler for awhile till my lungs recover from the smoke inhalation but it will clear" she reached across her bed and picked up the little blue puff canister.

"You can be twins with Osgood now then eh?" he laughed sitting back and trying to lighten the mood.  

There was no need to panic just yet, the Bovine were helping the best they could and he could really do nothing more until his ship recovered from the impact.

About fifteen minutes after The Doctor had arrived at the Hospital, The General marched back through the door brandishing a file and beside him came an armed younger and smaller officer.

"Doctor, Miss Oswald" he nodded to both of them. "I brought you some more information on Her Majesty, sadly, I was unable to get hold of her advisor, seems she is out on business, but we shall try again later" he offered the folder to the Time Lord who opened it and began to flick.

Just then a nurse came through the door mentioning a phone call for The General.

"Sir, It's the Captain" the Bovine made his excuses and left to answer the call leaving the younger man on guard at the door.

The room was quite as Clara checked out the guard and the Doctor flick through the folder but before they could miss him, The General was back in the room looking solemn.

"Unfortunately Doctor the news was for you, The Captain just reported the Daleks have been seen at Kolta Two, hundreds of thousands presumed dead, there sending refugee ships this way as we speak"

The TimeLord didn't look up from the paper's he was scowling at.

"That's horrible! Doctor just what do they think they're doing!" Clara gasped in shock as the Bovine's eyes turned sad.

"Looking for parts, metals, powers sources, they're trying to build a new legion and not caring who get's in the way of what they want. Unfortunately this generation aren't as thick as the few before, the weaponry is more advanced which only means..."

"Davros survived the incident on Skaro with Missy?" she finished for him and he nodded before looking visible sick at something he read on the folder and shutting it leaning back in his chair and letting the item slide to the floor. "Clara, Remind me to never say things can be worse..."

"Why?" she moved from laying on the bed confused sitting up to face him.

"Because they just got worse..."

"Are they looking for us?" she asked still jumpy that one would appear in the room.

"No...but I know who this Queen is"  he whispered looking like he'd seen ghost and The General stepped forward concerned.

"Something wrong Doctor?"

"Not wrong but...It isn't the great situation right now..."

"Why?" he asked gesturing the young solider to fetch a nurse.

"Your elected Queen is from Skaro"

The General looked confused at the importance of this. "Why is that a problem, Queen Supremo clearly felt it was no big deal not to have mentioned that before"

The Doctor looked directly at Clara as he spoke, his words cold and frightening.

 

 

 

"The Queen is a Kaled, the race in which the Dalek's were born from"


	4. Meeting Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying on an unknown planet, the Doctor and Clara must learn about who the Queen is and whether they need to allie her before making a break for the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart. - Marcus Aurelius

When the TimeLord finally recovered from staring off into space for over an hour,  trying to plan how in the name of Rassilon they would get out of this situation, the Bovidane guard reminded him that he may never see the Queen and it was unlikely she knew he would ever be here.

He was quick to agree they were more than likely safe for a few days and they moved from the hospital to the hostel that evening.

"It's not very big" Clara muttered as she glanced about the place they would have to call home for the next few days.

The hostel was actually made up of small open plan flats. Basic one room facilities and Clara was just thankful there was only two of them.

The room consisted of a thread baring sofa, a rather worn carpet and large wardrobe/safe in which to place clothes and valuables.

At the far side by the window stood a double bed with white sheets and two pillows that were stuffed with a sort of sponge rather than feathers. The mattress was at least thick enough to stop them feeling the metal bars of the frame beneath it, yet it would be a snug fit for the two of them.

The kitchen was minimal. A fridge stood bare and grimy beside a single cabinet that had the door hanging off slightly, even though it was clean and working Clara was not liking the look of it. There was a large microwave oven built in the wall for cooking food and a small metal table with three stools.

Bathrooms were at the end of the hall, communal.

The walls were a odd beige colour as if they had been stained by smokers and the roof faired no difference.

The whole place just felt cramped and Clara was not looking forward to spending too much time in the room.

"How long do we have to stay?" she asked after the landlady left dropping down onto the bed watching as the Doctor scanned the room for anything toxic.

"Maybe 3, 5 days...I'm not sure, the general said he would come for me tomorrow and we could go fetch the TARDIS to see if she needed any repairs..."

"What if she does, need repairs I mean? What if we have to wait for parts making?"

The Doctor frowned. "I'm hoping it won't come to that" he huffed and rubbed his jaw. "Buut, if she does...maybe a fortnight or 3 weeks...no longer than a month I shouldn't think"

A MONTH?!

Clara gawped. "Doctor, what about my parents? My dad's going to flip if I don't call him, you know he comes round to the flat at random!"

The Doctor shrugged, "You can call fr-...oh no wait you can't, were out of signal range"

"What?" That was something Clara didn't wish to hear, they couldn't call for help?

"Something in the solar system is blocking mobile range, no matter what I try and do to this thing it's not letting me call" he pulled his own phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Clara.

She opened the flip phone quickly hoping that it had changed and frowned at the 'NO SIGNAL' that glared back at her.

"So what do we do, you must have a plan?"

The Doctor flopped down beside her and took a deep breath as if to start explaining some long winded escape plan and hoped flared in her chest.

"Nope, Nada, None" he sighed hard as if truly annoyed with himself.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes just absorbing the fact they were trapped. At least they were alive and unhurt. It couldn't be too bad, the locals were friendly and helpful, the Doctor had said the city looked very advanced and according to the General they had some top notch scientists and engineers so Clara guessed they were going to be okay if the TARDIS did need repairs. Though when she thought about it further she guessed not many would have run into the ships before...making parts could be tricky.

"Can we go for a walk? I think we need to at least find some food before nightfall" Clara asked standing again and moving to the fridge. Inside it held some unlabeled bottles of water and some paper wrapped oat like bars that were again unlabeled.

"What are these?" she asked lifting one out and sniffing it.

The Doctor looked up from his spot, "Protein bars, don't worry they won't hurt you, but they'll taste horrible, they're made from something similar to dried corn meal and Krynoid oil...meant for species that don't have taste buds usually"

Clara grimaced and put it back.

With a grunt of effort The Doctor sat up and pondered. He'd seen a few places to eat as they were driven into the city to the hostel.

"I never asked was term of money they use here...I know I have credits..." he rummaged in a coat pocket till he pulled out a credit stick. "Last time I checked I had about 800 left on here"

"Will that be enough?" Clara asked taking a tentative sip of the water still unsure it was as safe as the Doctor had said it was.

The TimeLord shrugged, "even if it isn't, there will be somewhere we can exchange them...credits are used universal wide, they must have seen them here"

 

* * *

 

They signed out of the hostel and asked the landlady about the money and places to eat. She gave them a city map and circled the 3 nearest restaurants that served human safe foods. She explained that credits were accepted as well as the Chi coins. She said they could visit the bank and exchange for Chi coins if needed.

It was still seemingly early on in the day so the pair took a walk around the huge city centre park.

The centre of which held a very large statue of the Queen. The Doctor bent to read the inscription properly.

_'Love should never be allowed to die, Hatred is the cause of misunderstanding, Peace is only viable when the truth is spoken and compromise accepted'_

"Smart women" Clara commented watching at all the different species ran, walked, jogged and sat having picnics in the lush dark blue grass.

The Doctor looked confused.

"That's not what you were expecting to read was it?" she smirked at his expression of surprise. "Were you expecting all Kaleds to be the same?"

He nodded seemingly lost for words. "They're blood cousin of a lost war like race...peace isn't usually them"

"Think we can trust her at all?" She asked as they made out of the park and towards one of the restaurants

"I don't know Clara...I'm really hoping so, because I've not thought of any other way around this"

 

The man that served them in the diner was Acadian. He explained the menu in clear English and Clara felt a lot safer now she found they're was indeed a race of her own.

"Soo...they are humans?" she asked around a mouthful of pasta.

The Doctor nodded. "They are, just a more advance version, a future version of you..."

"But how-"

"ah, Spoilers"

Clara pouted but stopped asking so she could continue her food.

She had almost finished when she spotted the Doctor had stopped eating his dinner and was watching someone behind them. She turned to see and spotted a grey haired man in suit. Well it was more a uniform, possibly an Army commander? It looked heavy thick black material, a rich cut that was decorated one the cuffs, the shoulders, the neck and down the front, intricate silver badges on either side of the arms.

She turned back to the Doctor confused. "What's wrong?"

"Him"

"What about...him?"

"The uniform, it's Kaled"

"So...we know they're here what's so-"

"It's one from the Royal Scientific corps...the Elite...the one Davros was chief of"

She turned again to look at the man who was chuckling at his friends joke. Now that Clara admired it, it looked a fancier version of an SS uniform and became majorly disturbed.

"You mean some of these people might have known him?" she whispered turning back, now feeling as worried as ever about the place.

"I don't know...probably...Davros was still Chief of the group when the war ended so he probably still was when they evacuated some of the people"

"What if he knows where here? They know of you don't they?" she hissed and The Doctor's gaze finally moved to her and he scowled.

"Oh come on Clara we just got here, no one apart from the Bovidane and the landlady know were here, calm it a notch, he won't be hostile I'm just worried about how many are part of the Queen's group, if she's part of the Elite at all she might have been in on the Daleks!"

Clara took a deep breath and went back to eating to get some self control.

Whatever the TimeLord had been thinking he shook off as the man stood and left a few minutes later having paid.

"Thought I recognised the face but...can't remember"

Paying for the meal The Doctor walked them out of the city and towards the Taurus Station to see if the General was still about, he still had some questions about meeting the Court.

But they didn't have go that far, they spotted him talking with the flower merchant The Doctor had first spoken too.

"Ah, Doctor, Miss Oswald" the Guard snorted, "Good timing, I was just talking to Helix here about the Queen"

Helix as he was now called smiled and shook their hands. "Ay' I was jus' telling the G' that she should be by here anytime soon, she always comes amid week on eve' to get her flowers from meh" He pointed down to the roses the Doctor had first noticed on his walk in the market place.

"She loves them, just like you did, they dun't last long sadly but she enjoys 'em, probably bacause I give them to her fu' free like"

The Bovidane General laughed. "A women as beautiful as her can have anything for free with just one look"

The Doctor pursed his lips. This might be his chance to see her away from any guards or officers.

"Will she be alone?" he asked looking about as if she would appear with some fan fare.

"Aye, well, she might bring her young'un, Khalish is never far from her side"

"Khalish?" Clara asked admiring the flowers on display.

"Her son, he was born here not too long after they arrived on the planet all that time ago, sad thing is, he's still a boy, something medical about it, because of the lack of his father he can't grow I hear" The general looked to Helix who just shook his head sadly.

"tis a Shame, boy's got brains, but he'll never be able to live up to it being stuck as he is"

The Doctor smiled sadly and glanced to his boots. "Do you think she'll be in the mood to talk? to me? I could really do with finding out what she knows, if anything" he asked quietly to the Bovidane.

The General huffed heavily through his nose and ruffled his mane. "Maybe...she isn't one to deny anyone help but I can't promise you she doesn't ask you to see the Court or her advisors first, security and all that"

The TimeLord nodded and looked about again. "When does she come by?"

Helix turned around and fumbled for something in a bag. "In about 10 minutes...if you're lucky"

Clara has lost track of the conversation several minutes back as she admired the flowers. They were so bright, the colours were far deeper and fuller than anything she'd ever seen on earth. She was so enamoured she didn't noticed the Doctor gesturing to Helix to collected any of the flowers she liked and when she stood back up, the TimeLord was holding a huge bouquet of flowers in pink wrapping towards her.

The sparkle in the Doctor's eyes gave him away. An 'I'm Sorry I screwed up' sort of gesture and Clara giggled taking the flowers before cuddling into his side smelling them.

"Flowers fit for a queen" he muttered into her hair making her blush but was cut from her reply with The General.

"Speaking of Her Majesty" he grunted low so she wouldn't hear, they all turned to watch Queen Supremo walking down the road, a little boy that was no more than 4 or 5 trailing beside her.

She was certainly the object of some beauty, residence bowing to her from beside their stalls and men watching her with almost longing stares as if she was made of diamonds.

The Doctor didn't know he was gawping himself until Clara nudged his jaw shut with a finger a playful smirk on her face as the Queen got closer. She was more or less perfectly built, slim framed and also wearing heeled black boots which added to how tall she seemed. Her dark hair was boy short, littered with sparkling blood red flashes. For someone of her age, she seemed no more than 10 or so years older than Clara.

But it was her eyes and hands that caught the TimeLord's attention. Her eyes were a bright emerald green. Her nails long and thick and as blood red as the flashes in her hair. The combination of her looks with her pale skin and long leather coat made her stand out, she truly looked alien. She looked regal without needing fanfare or announcements, nor guards or bright clothing. She just had that deep aura of someone who was of a rich blood line.

"She reminds of the guy from the Matrix...Reeves...like a female Keanu Reeves" Clara whispered with a smile as she watched a patron of a deli store come forward holding a bag for the queen greeting her, kissing her hand and then kneeling to offer a candy bar to the little boy who took it and granted the older man a hug before putting the bar of candy in his front pocket.

The little boy was wearing a navy tunic top, little black shoes  and small grey overalls that had a pocket in the front.  

As the pair approached Helix stall and paused in front all four of them found themselves automatically greeting her as if under a spell.

"Good Evening Helix, General" she nodded to the men.

Clara watched as Helix stepped around the stall carrying a dozen of the heavy red roses in thick white paper, kneeling and offering the Queen the flowers. "Your Majesty" he smiled as she took the flowers smelling them just as Clara had. The most amazing smile broke across her face flashing perfectly white teeth that seemed a little more pointed than humans.. "They're beautiful as always...How is Hay?" she asked casually as if it was everyday conversation for a Queen to ask about a subjects wife.

"She's well M'am, Yu'guns on his feet now"

She patted the young man's arm affectionately like a proud mother before looking to her own son who was in staring contest with the Doctor. The Doctor had crouched low to examine Khalish.  The boy had his mother's face, yet dark brown eyes. His hair a dirty blonde and the look he gave the TimeLord was as if he could see right through him.

The boy felt familiar. As if The Doctor had seen him before...somewhere.

"Khalish stop staring, I know you've never met a Gallifreyan but they don't bite" The Queen laughed and the Doctor broke the contest to look back her shocked she'd known what he was before he'd even spoken, he then patted the young boy gently as he turned away to stand by his mother.

"He's moving" Khalish muttered as if he was trying to understand something. Everyone looked down at him once more as he pouted confused.

"Moving?..." the Queen blinked and half sighed exasperated. "You going have to be clearer than that sweetheart"

"Like...he moves and the ground isn't...like time?" he asked looking up to his mother as if she would explain.

With a smirk the Doctor finally spoke up hand clasped behind his back just like The General. "Time Lord" he noticed the queen raise her eyebrows before looking back at her flowers.

"Ookay" the little boy accepted that answer as if he'd just read a whole textbook about them and Clara found herself giggling.

The General cleared his throat before speaking up. "Your majesty, I apologise to mention court business outside the Palace yet The Doctor and Miss Oswald crashed her several hours ago and it seems the cause was because of item The Doctor has upon him, having seen it myself, I can agree with him that no one apart from yourself here on Medusa is likely to know what it is..."

The Queen turned to The Doctor with a curious expression. "Would your ship have been the one I saw from my window, out by the swamps?" she asked concern flashing in her eyes.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, your majesty, that was indeed our TARDIS"

The Queen looked rather worried about that piece of news. "Were there just the two of two?" she asked her voice giving away her fear of them having lost passengers.

"Just Clara, and myself thankfully yes, we had been visiting an ancient city when we were chased" 

The Queen shuffled the flowers into the other arm as she folded her arms a little cocking her head. "Chased? For this Item?"

The Doctor stepped closer and slowly pulled the stone from his pocket watching her face solemnly as if he expected her to scream about getting it away from her planet.

The Kaled's eyes widened in surprise and she glanced around. "the Flamma Ignis...Doctor, good grief where did you find that, I was in knowledge it had been stolen?"

"It had...by Chimera's, I found it in the ruins of one of their old settlements amongst a lot of items they'd stolen" he pocket the item again. "The stone is not much of a bother to me, it's who's looking for it"

Her gaze left his hand and went back to his eyes, as if judging his honesty. "Who was looking for it, that you believe I know of?" she asked quietly, a simmer of serious in her tone now.

The Doctor gulped genuinely nervous and forced himself to whisper the name. "Daleks"

No more than a second of genuine horror and disbelief appeared in the Queens eyes before she uniformed her face into a cold stare of determination and looked about once more. "General...can you inform the court, that the Doctor and Miss Oswald will not be attending them and escort them to the Palace within the hour...please" The General just bowed in his answer and the Queen took a few steps away, Khalish following.

"We'll discuss this at my home Doctor, I just have some shopping to finish, I'll be along shortly" she smiled giving him what could only be a cheeky wink as if they were sharing a joke before strutting away like she was modelling on a cat walk.

They said their goodbyes to Helix and left for the station almost instantly, not another word was spoken until The Doctor and Clara were in a transit carriage up towards the huge white stone palace that was built into the side of one of the mountains.

"She seems nice" Clara commented looking out of the window.

"Hm" the Doctor seemed to be in his own little world again.

"Cute kid" Clara smiled thinking of the little boy.

"Very"

"She's hot too..." That comment made the Doctor look up at Clara smirking and she started laughing. He'd still not gotten over walking in on her snogging Jane Austen. Most men on earth would pay money to have seen that, he was sure of it. It hadn't made his trousers anymore comfortable either.

But Clara was right, she was a stunning women. Nothing like The Doctor had expected. He was hoping he could get a better look at her when they got to the Palace. Those nails looked innocent, yet if he recalled some of the Dals older characteristics there was a small chance they could be a very deadly weapon.

 

* * *

 

 Entering the Palace was as easy as being patted down several times, having your pockets turned out and signing a form stating you were risking death if you made any violate action towards the Queen or her guards.

"Tasers?" the Doctor asked one of the guards that was marching in front guiding them to the hall he was carrying a long pole with a claw at the top.

"Yes Doctor, Tasers, Her Majesty doesn't believe in projectile weapons. Even electrified crossbows are sparse here, military only"

"I noticed you've got hover beds at the hospitals...anti gravity equipment takes years to build" he noted and the guard shrugged.

"Her Majesty brought it with her, her scientists had it redeveloped and distributed inside ten years"

Clara's eye went wide when she recalled how the Daleks hovered.

"Same engineering?" she whispered to the Time Lord and he nodded.

"I think Her Majesty must have known about the experiments...maybe the early on one, the ones before they became weponized, though from the look on her face when I mentioned them she seemed to have known they've been advanced perhaps..." he whispered back pulling Clara into his side so he could keep his voice low.

"Clara...promise me, you won't talk to ANY of the Elite members unless I'm in the room okay? I don't want them getting ideas if any of them know who I am, they may try to question you for information, the TARDIS is a very much wanted ship and if they could learn the secrets of time travel then the universe might be in trouble"

 

The Guard left them inside a huge hall. The walls were littered with paintings and pictures of family, friends even creatures.

The floor was made of some type of marble, it shone and sparkled like the parts of the universe and Clara could help smiling as she watched the Doctor walking about staring at the floor, watching the reds and blues and green swirl around.

Several feet in front of them on a platform stood 3 large wooden carved thrones with red cushions. Only one of them seemed to have been in use.

They read in order from left to right:

_Christana Flore Supremo (1309/4-1348/6)_

_Davina Mesla Supremo_

_Engela Sarra Supremo_

"The three Daughter's of Lord Supremo" The Doctor said aloud as he glanced at one of the largest paintings. "He must have evacuated two of them in hopes they'd return when the war ended"

"Davina's throne is the only one that seems touched...is that who we just met?" Clara asked examined them a little closer.

The Doctor nodded. "Looks to be, I'm not sure where her youngest sister is, she must be living inside the Palace at least though"

As they both walked about the room looking at the paintings Clara came across one of Davina with a man. "Doctor...come see this"

Coming to her side The Doctor looked up and down the wall confused. "What?"

Clara pointed to the picture and the Doctor leaned closer. "Oh"

"It looks like a wedding photograph..." she commented admiring the huge flowing dress the Queen was wearing.

"I think it was...but who's the man...unlike all the pictures here this doesn't have a plaque" he gestured at the empty spot of wooden that was craved were a small bronze plaque should have been, hole where screws or nails might have been were visible and it was if it had been removed.

"Look at his uniform" she suggested noting it was black and silver a bit like the man's in the restaurant.

The Doctor squinted then stepped back looking perplexed and worried. "Is that an Elite's uniform? Was she married to one of them...well, that would explain why the Scientific corps came with her, or was sent with her I guess"

"Look here's  another one...Here she's remarried to a Captain Kessla he looked like an army officer"

The Doctor moved to view the other picture Clara was now browsing. It was indeed a more recent picture. One taken here on Medusa.

"Yep, Army boy...what is it with you women and cocksure stiff upper lips with weapons" he grouched earning and sharp nudge in the ribs from Clara, the jibe against Danny making her glare nastily.

He pulled a face and moved away to look further down the wall.

"There's another picture here...with that other man in it, but still not mention of his name..." The Doctor grumbled confused turning as he heard a Guard shout.

"Well I don't like talking about my Ex's I doubt she does too" Clara added coming back to his side as a set of side doors opened and the Queen appeared, Khalish following behind her.

The little boy went for the youngest sister's throne and with a bit of a hop climbed onto it as his mother took some paper's over to a large looking cabinet that was cover with a large metal grate.

"Sorry I took so long, Khalish just had to stop and see Doris, he loves the women who runs the tea shop, I recommend you visit her, she makes amazing cakes" she said as she locked away the papers and pocketing a key before turning and walking back to her throne shrugging off the long leather jacket. She looked even slimmer now without the coat, hourglass figure if you could call it, perfect child bearing hips.

"Now...this stone, Doctor...you said you found it, which planet?" she asked sitting in his throne and crossing her legs gesturing the pair to come closer.

The Doctor moved forward quickly pulling the stone from his pocket again. "Chimera VI I think it was...place was abandoned, in ruin, no one having been there for hundreds of years..."

Davina looked puzzled. "Why leave that behind?" "Or did they leave at all?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"I didn't see bones, any bodies, no sign of a fight or battle so it was like they just evacuated...must have been a toxin perhaps, though Chimera were always moving when the lands started to go dry"

"You said Daleks, Doctor...are you sure?" she sounded sceptical about the idea as if she expected them to be a myth.

The Doctor nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, though they weren't ones I've seen before, these were advanced, bigger, heavier looking ones, they must have been from a future legion, they've been scavenging planets for metals and gems, power sources, there building...and I'm worried that they're going to cause a lot of harm here if they think to come looking for this" he gestured to the stone and shuffled on the spot sharing nervous glances with Clara.

The Doctor expected the Queen to plan a fight, maybe want to send ships out to search, maybe call to get the TARDIS fixed but she stayed quiet as if she didn't believe him. She looked sad. As if thinking about wistful memories and dark times.

The room was silent for a good few minutes until she spoke up again.

"One's you seen before? you've met these...creatures, things before then?" she asked quietly staring at the stone  on the small table were the Doctor had placed it.

"Yes...many many many years ago on Skaro, I keep running into them in places, there like...rats..." he stuttered trying to think of something more convincing to offer but he had nothing.

Davina nodded slowly. "When did you visit Skaro Doctor, I don't recall hearing of you?" she looked up confused.

"Er, After I think most of the war was over...a bomb had recently destroyed a larger part of the city and I was sent by my lords at the time to meet with the man who was apparently in charge of the Daleks project, Davros...he'd been caught in the explosion on the laboratory, several hurt in fact"

He watched the Queen's eyes flicker with somewhat recognition when he mentioned the Dalek's creator.

She stood and wandered to a drawer lifting out rolls of old papers, grid papers like the ones architects would use.

"Never thought I'd hear that name again...last time I heard of him, was when Nyder's father arrived to inform me he hadn't actually died in the bombing like I was previously informed by my father, though that man disliked anyone who wasn't of proper blood line"

The mention of Davros's right hand man had the Doctor gawping and tripping over his own feet as he took the few steps up to the thrones to see what the queen was holding. Clara joined his side and they watched in awe and fear as she unravel some of the earliest drawings of what the daleks had first meant to be.

The Doctor crouched to view them on the table. "Where did you get these?" he breathed as if the answer would kill him.

Davina smiled sadly and looked to the painted Clara had pointed out previously.

"The man you mention Doctor...had once been my husband"


	5. Let Me Start From The Beginning PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davros was Davina's husband. The creator of The Daleks had a family with the King's daughter but it seems all was no fairytale.  
> Realising how badly things are going to turn, the trio have no choice but to decide what to do with Khalish's dreams and who to call on for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you bookmark for updates.
> 
>  
> 
> Fate decides who come into your life, your heart decides who stays - Anon

Clara felt every emotion under the sun at that moment, confusion and worry won out.

The Doctor was left dumbstruck. Staring at the Queen in pure shock until the grief in her eyes registered in his mind and he moved, sitting her back down before she broke into tears.

Khalish climbed into his mother's lap sensing The Queen's obvious distress and glared viciously towards the Time Lord like a cat ready to strike out.

Clara looked back towards the walls, the unnamed man in the pictures were Davros...she'd never faced him even though she had been to Skaro, but The Doctor didn't hold back on the stories. She could hardly compare the smiling man in these pictures to one of a few images that were left stored on the Tardis mainframe.

How did you...

How did you go from one extreme to that...it made no sense. What the hell happened?

 

* * *

 

 

When the shock passed, they moved from the throne room into a very comfortable looking office/living room for tea. Khalish left them at the table to play with some toy by the huge patio door windows. He wasn't shy exactly just quiet. Brooding might have been the correct word, as he seemed happy sat on the sill beside one of the large windows just watching the world go by as he played with the toy.

The Doctor kept quiet as Clara opened casual conversation over tea. They left the subject of their being there aside for a moment. Clara was always better at this interaction stuff. Talking. The Doctor sat beside his companion with a goofy smile on his face, watching her as she joked with Davina about families, about parent's...about a life.

When she brought up Danny, he found himself subconsciously holding her hand under the table. The one subject that should have ruptured everything they had been, had actually brought them closer together than anything they'd been through. Clara loved him.

She told him that one sunset soaked night on some beach planet, standing in the gentle waves of some alien sea. Told him he meant everything to her. That he would be her life from then on, that Danny was past.

He'd asked her if she was drunk and she'd laughed, then kissed him. He felt like he'd grown wings that night.

It's when Davina mentioned her father's abhorrence for non-royal blood did the Doctor raise the question of her ring.

"That's one hell of a ruby..." he smiled leaning across to admire the stone.

Sat proudly on Davina's left hand was simple dark bronze wedding band with a solitary tiny bright blue gem and on the same finger sat a very heavy looking blood red ruby ring encased in what seemed to be white gold and Arcadian zircons sat beside it.

The Queen smiled admiring the ring herself.

"My engagement ring...the one 'he' gave to me no more than months after we met"

The Doctor whistled under his breath. The stone was huge. Something that would have set your pocket back heavily in those days.

"Though it may look like a ruby...it isn't" She smirked at the TimeLord's puzzlement.  "It's an erythrocyte stone"

It was now Clara's turn to be confused as the Doctor's confusion turned into amazement.

"Blood...It's a blood stone?"

Davina nodded as she removed the ring handing it to the TimeLord. "He made it himself, you can tell by the metal work, the markings on the band...the stone's foggy, it's been like that since we- I- came here"

Clara caught on slowly leaning across the Doctor to see it herself. "His blood? He managed to-how-pressurise the red blood cells somehow that they turned into glass?"

The Queen pursed her lips and glanced at her tea cup. "I'm not sure myself how he created it...we had artisans who were skilled in may works, managing to crystallise blood was one of them, but I'd never believed it would be simple for just anyone-"

"Your husband wasn't just anyone though...was he?"

That made the Queen laugh. "No, he wasn't...I think that's what drew me to him. There must have been over a hundred men in that room all kitted up and flirting, but I saw him and him only. He was just so different. He told me things about the world that no-one had ever spoken of before, of his work and his dreams, of a future, were peace would be the normality and three races should live as one, he didn't agree with the King, my father, I admired that. He was the sort of man who starred the world down uncaring of what other's thought of him. Because of that, he was not only a runaway from home, he was committing adultery being with me, he could have been imprisoned for it, but he gave no care. Every night like clockwork on the hour he'd arrive at the Palace to sleep with me and leave come morning to head back for the laboratories, all whilst his mother screamed on about the wife she'd given him"

The Doctor handed back the ring smirking.

Davros had always been defiant. Never one to conform to rule. Even as the boy he'd met, he was filled with potential and a fierce energy that would have made him a powerful soldier.

He guessed that was why his father had always demanded his signing to the armed forces. The man had never counted on his son having brains.

"When his official divorce came through he ran to me to ask me to marry him before his mother could try and sign him into another, she was upset of course, she never expected me to take the throne, my older sister had been the one held and praised for taking over after my father...but when I agreed and my father was left to allow it she warmed up. The Colonel...not so much"

The Doctor puffed out his cheeks. He recalled Nasgard, the stories about his push for war. He no doubt became rather nasty over their marriage, but he guessed there was more to that story.

"I take it he...found a reason to let it work?" The Doctor asked.

Davina nodded. "What else- with the King funding, and wanting to keep me happy, my father granted his 'in-laws' reasonably. Davros father would waltz in now and then be making up lies about needing money and new plans. My father was stupid enough to fall into the web of lies his advisors laid against the Thals, as long as we were married, his father had right to enter the Palace on 'business'." she smirked.

The Doctor looked down to the stone on the table. "The Daleks, I was told had been a form of life support in the early attempts"

Clara sipped her tea and sat forward. "I remember there built for something, they're not just mechanical, they have a creature inside don't they?" she asked him recalling her run in the sewers with Missy.

Davina looked confused. "They as I heard the name was based on our ancestors the Dal. Kaleds are like an evolutional cross of Dal and Thal with their own biological differences. Stronger that both races. I take from the name perhaps the Daleks were meant to be a devolution of us...The ones I had seen on Skaro weren't weaponry, they were slaves"

Now it was the Doctor turn to be confused.  "Slaves?"

Davina pointed back to the drawings on the table. "They were some of the first mutants accepted of the war Doctor, survivors, they learnt slow, worked slow, we had to give them some use as our scientists tried to build the machines faster to protect the race from extinction, the Muto's had no side and remained a constant threat at both Kaled and Thal"

Now the Doctor looked at the drawings closer, he spotted no weapon. "These are...just life supports" he breathed.

"I knew he meant well...Davii was never the sort for danger. He was terrified of the hand mines and Mutos, he was always criticised for his size, he wasn't like most men by that time, most guys were in our army, heavy muscular and fighters, he was all brains...I still recall seeing him from that balcony, standing with Nyder's Father and Kavell, he looked out of place in that huge room filled with smartly dressed suitors. He told me, this is funny, he'd come as support for Kavell, he'd not planned on stealing my heart, I had over 40 men in that room Doctor all chasing after my hand in marriage and all I could see was him. The way his hair was cut, his jacket, the way he smiled just gave me shivers"

The Doctor chuckled. He couldn't picture the situation but he had a guess of how the story went. "Every Juliet needs her Romeo?"

Davina blushed. "Star-crossed lovers, Doctor really? More like 'way out of each other league' lovers enough that I was worried he'd get murdered by someone if they found out, you can't imagine the fuss my father made when he caught me kissing him in the gardens"

Clara snorted. "Wow, so my dad isn't the only one with a want to attack my boyfriends?"

But before Davina could speak up, Khalish cut in.

"Mama?" he sounded apprehensive and scared. All three looked to the young boy on the sill, he was staring at a spot in the sky like he'd seen something.

Davina stood and approached him to see herself. "What's wrong Kali?"

The little boy pointed to the spot in the sky again but Davina couldn't see anything. She picked up Khalish as The Doctor and Clara came to her side to see. "Do you see anything Doctor?" She asked the Timelord who squinted up into the hued skies.

He didn't spot anything. "What did you see Khalish?" he asked and the little boy looked to his mother before turning back to speak. "A ship"

They all became worried.

"A ship?" his mother asked looking at the sky wondering if it had moved.

The Doctor pursed his lips and looked at Clara. "What did it look like?" she asked smiling when Khalish reached to touch her necklace. He paused distracted before looking back into the sky.

"Round"

The Doctor looked again as well but he still couldn't see what the young boy had seen.

"Is it bedtime?" the young boy asked looking around the room confused that the sun hadn't gone down.

Davina blinked and kissed his head. "No honey, it's not even dinner yet"

"Oh....It just looked dark..." he mused now glaring, annoyed at the toy he still clutched.

Dark? Round ship?

Davina sighed heavily before carrying the youngster back to her throne and seating him in her lap as her guests re-seated too.

"Sorry he does this, he sees things, or at least thinks he sees something...he can talk about things no one else has ever seen, he once managed to describe a Dalek without having seen one...he said it was like someone else's mind, I think like someone sending him the pictures..." she mused stroking the boys dark blonde hair.

The Doctor scratched his head. He didn't recall Kaled's being telepathic. Though...

"Would you be able to send images over an affectional bond like a parent to child?" he asked aloud looking to Clara who nodded, the idea wasn't that far-fetched.

"Like a form of physic communication?" Davina scoffed. "It's rare...I have a similar bond when pregnant I can read the infant, understand it, outside though..." she looked at Khalish. "We can feel emotions if the bonding period was successful, perhaps even project images yes...but Khalish only ever had time to bond with me...he was unborn when I left Skaro"

"How far along were you?" Clara asked grinning as Khalish finished his toy with triumph HA!

"Eleven weeks" Davina smiled down at the youngster and took the finished puzzle. "Clever boy, you finished that quickly"

"He had no time to make a bond with his father?" The Doctor enquired.

Davina shrugged. "I wouldn't think so, Davros was around me only certain times of the day due to his work, he was very defensive about and loyal to our marriage as well as our previous kids, he had his parental bond with them obviously but he only knew I was pregnant about a fortnight before I left, he'd been caught up in some work and hadn't been home in a few days"

"Shame" he muttered. "But you see, I know it sounds silly, Khalish had reminded me of something, I can recall a ship that fits that description, looks a bit like a huge silver ball?" he asked looking to the boy and he nodded.

"You were in there, but ...not you?" he said pointing at his hair and pouted.

"Khalish, who do you think is showing you this?" Davina asked cautiously wondering if her son was reading brain waves off the TimeLord.

"He is" he tapped his forehead and giggled. "But he can't see me"

The Doctor stood and paced around the sofa nervously. "Your Majesty, I think Khalish is on to something, I understand it was unlikely he bonded with his father but there seems to be a small chance that he has some link with him, he seems to be picking up fragments of events, of a timeline..."

"Any chance he's picking up your thoughts?" she asked placing the boy down as he padded off towards his toy box.

The Doctor pursed his lips. "I would have known if he'd caught my thoughts, but you see the ship he described reminds me of The Crucible it w-"

"That it!" Khalish cut in bouncing back and grabbing the TimeLord leg smiling that someone had caught on.

The Doctor crouched look into the youngster's eyes.

"You know the name of the ship? Who told you?" he asked lifting the boy chin examining him closer.

"No one...he named it, he knows, I know"

Davina shared a worried glance with Clara.

"Doctor, what is he on about? you think he knows where-Davros is?" Clara gulped earning a look from Davina that made her realise that the poor women thought her husband dead.

The room fell silent.

"Miss Oswald, Doctor, are you trying to tell me that my husband is actually alive?"

 

* * *

 

 

"So, let me get this straight...my ex-husband is out across the universe somewhere on some Dalek mothership called The Crucible causing god knows what chaos with these creatures and it's a possibility that Khalish's desperation to find his father's mental link has resulted in him getting snapshots of what my husband is doing?"

The Queen sounded beyond exasperated.

It had been a long story to tell her. About landing on Skaro years after she left, that her husband had been seriously hurt and deformed. That he tried to lead the Dalek's in a war against the Time Lords and the universe having slowly lost his mental stability. He told her about The Crucible, Donna, Jack and the rest of them when they investigated the missing planets. She mentioned she'd heard Poosh was missing.

He mentioned Skaro. The wasteland it had become and the Dalek city that was currently built there.

"We can...we can change this" he finally said after a long silence after the story.

"How?" Clara questioned folding her arms. "You said they had been reformed...these Dalek's are stronger than before, what is there to change?"

The Doctor paused to think before Khalish reappeared in the doorway. He'd been with his nanny for dinner.

"The Future"

Everyone froze and Davina sighed reaching down as the youngster walked towards her.

Clara looked at the Doctor's mournful face. "He's right, isn't he? If we don't stop this...there won't be much of the universe left..."

The Doctor nodded and looked to the Queen.

"Well, I guessed we need a plan then...I'm not about to sit by and let these creatures kill us all" she made her point clear enough that The Doctor said nothing about the risk she'd be taking. No point arguing, Davina would be a very useful ally here.  

"Where would we start? Skaro?" Clara asked not looking forward to going there again.

The Doctor shook his head. "We need Khalish to tell us, there's a good chance that if he works on thinking in his sleep he'll grasp an image of where to find the Crucible"

Davina hugged the young boy tighter he went tense at the idea they were about to do something dangerous.

"I don't like them..." he whispered looking at his mother with huge fearful eyes.

"I know sweetie, don't worry, they won't come for you I promise..." she turned to take the boy to his room and The Doctor followed.

He watched silently as she settled the little boy to bed. It was now late and after dinner, the sun had just set and even Clara felt sleepy after such a long day and had been escorted by one of the maids to a spare room to rest.

Davina excused herself to find the boys night time toy in his playroom, leaving The Doctor to watch the boy in his bed.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor spun from looking at the bookshelf and frowned seeing Khalish so scared. He sat there in his PJs, lip trembling and eyes wide looking about as if there was a monster in the room.

He sat on the bed beside the boy and stroked a hand through the youngster's short hair.

"He wouldn't hurt me, right? Even if it is daddy...has those things...He...wouldn't hate me...right?" he whimpered as tears welled up.

The TimeLord felt his heart breaking at the sight. The kid hardly knew his father but all the talk of Daleks and his father had broken his little trust somewhere that his father had been a good man.

 

_Am I a good man?_

He bundled the boy into his lap holding him tight to his chest fighting back tears that he caused such a fear in something so innocent. Cradling the boy in his arms as he wiped away his tears, he forced a smile as Khalish reached out to clutch his much larger hand like it could protect him.

"He'd never harm you, Gods if he knew about you...your father would never hurt you, I promise Khalish, I promise he'll come back for you"

 

 

As The Doctor sat there watching the boy fall asleep in his arms he began to wonder.

 

 

How much of Davros was there actually left to truly save?


	6. Let Me Start From The Beginning Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot to talk about come morning. An old face arrives bringing some light to unanswered questions and The Doctor is left to wonder just what part he played in the Daleks creation. As The Queen talks of the past, the despair of those last few years of her marriage are clear. Had her father become his own worst enemy and driven Davros to commit genocide of his own people?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the names and the timeline are correct with Davros's background aka his mother, sister etc...Though I did make a small alteration in the times of death for story reasons. It still makes perfect sense though.

* * *

  ******FLASHBACK*******

_“This is ridiculous, It’s not going to work” Davros sighed as he stopped pacing the room and dropping aside the schematics before collapsing in his chair. Davina looked up from her place over by the window. She was leant up against the wall, laid on the large open window sill enjoying the late evening sun that came through her husband's laboratory._

_“What’s wrong with it?” She asked knowing she probably wouldn’t understand it though she always took an interest in her husband's work._

_“The algorithm is shoddy, tested it myself and it continues to crash the machine under stress. Ronson is convinced it will be fine, but the moment we send this out and it blows up we’ll look like idiots.” He growled, running a hand through his oil black hair and roughing it up in frustration._

_“I’m sure you can find a solution, what machine is it he’s trying now?” She asked, getting down from the sill and coming to stand beside him, picking up one of the sheets and trying to check for anything she could make sense of. She certainly didn't have the skills of her husband but all their kind had high IQs and she'd always had an interest for the sciences._

_“It’s a type of remote air drone he’s trying to build, say’s they’ll be useful to help field studies and collect data on the state of the environment, the levels of radiation and ground pollution, that sort of thing.” He sighed, taking the paper his wife handed back._

_“Well, I can’t help you there but I doubt such a thin copper shell is going to protect it from missiles…” She raised an eyebrow at the rather rough technical drawing that was hidden beneath the papers.  “In fact, this doesn’t look much like it could fly…”  She suggested looking at the second drawing beneath it and shaking her head._

_Davros chuckled, admiring the crystal necklace she wore. He’d bought her the item as a gift for their first anniversary. She wore it every day without fail. It accented her neckline even with her dark cowl tops. He blinked and changed his attention back to the drawings. “I said that the first time he showed me it, but he seems insistent.”_

_Davina tutted and turned to run her own hands back through his hair smoothing it back down before leaning down to kiss his lips softly.  “It’s getting late, are you going to stay here for this?” She asked, the glint in her eye suggesting much more desirable activities._

_She giggled quietly when his eyebrow raised, painting a look of mild surprise on his usually stoic and impassive face and she sashayed for the door._

_The one thing she loved about him was how calm he always seemed to be, he had his temper and attitude much like everyone else but it was always hidden behind this forbearing facade. He took his juniors down with only a glare, the fact he rarely raised his voice above a tone of mild annoyance had people more on edge than if they had walked into a room full of Terronkons!_

_The only time she’d heard him shout, with genuine anger, was when Shan’s brother had more or less imposed himself on her the first day she had visited the scientific elites base. She and Davros had only been seeing each other for a few weeks and had yet to announce the relationship due to his arranged marriage. The slime ball of a man had pounced like a Jackal, prattling on about how she shouldn’t need to be visiting this area and why didn't he show her something more interesting. She still recalled the way he leant into her personal space almost leering over her...the second his hand touched her arm without permission Davros had jumped from his seat at the other end of the room and leapt across like some raging bull._

_That was the only time she’d seen him go more or less feral. All insults and teeth, it had shaken her to witness such a violent streak but it passed in mere moments as the junior skittered back and scrambled from the room like he’d truly been bitten. Only Nyder was the other witness to such a display and it was he who had called Davros on the action, asking what had provoked such a need for his cruelty but all at once  he realised with the way Davros had looked back to her worriedly, that he’d gone to her protection, her defence, her guard._

_Nyder had been the first to know that day they were dating. He’d warned Davros of the King’s hatred of lower blood but he persisted._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The Doctor had decided to cat nap on the sofa in the Queen’s office not long after Khalish had been put to bed. The Queen had been emotionally exhausted herself and The Doctor had insisted she try to sleep. He remained in the office as he was able to see right through the nursery door to the little boy who slept soundly. He’d never felt so heavy from the guilt in his all his lives. There had been so many things he could have done to stop this before.

He’d failed on his first mission to Skaro to prevent the Daleks being created. But he failed before then...he should have seen this, he should have called the Kaleds and Thals on that war, he should have intervened. Though his previous bodies had been rule stickers. “Don’t intervene, when you're not involved”.

It seemed so stupid now as he lay here in his 12th incarnation left to pick up the pieces of everyone else's lies and hatred. Sweeping up the broken hearts and lives and left to insist that the universe conforms to diplomacy or burn up in a fire of detestation.

The bomb that landed on the Kaled scientific base had become a fixed point in time, Davros would have always been mutilated in the attack somehow.

He’d told the half-man half-Dalek before now that he’d wished he could have warned him. But Davros had always said that he’d probably have never believed him.

He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, but he awoke to the sound of a door creaking open. The night sky was slowly giving way to a golden hue once more and he craned his head around to see the Queen exiting her room, fully dressed and looking as stoic and prepared as she was when they met her in the market.

He smiled to himself, he could see just why Davros had fallen in love with her. She carried the perfect air of a queen. A dominance and authority that made you feel safe somehow, comfortable and accepted. She had truly been born to be a ruler. For a woman that had been raised in a war zone world, she’d never let the hate and vicious fighting taint her belief that peace would win.

She must have been the perfect mother he thought to himself as she checked in on her son. This thought made him curious about the previous children.

But was pulled from his thoughts by her hand on his shoulder.

“Breakfast, Doctor?” She asked sweetly, her red nails teased his jugular as she brushed something from the back of his neck. He hoped to god it wasn’t dandruff.

“Um, yes, thank you, you’re-” He stopped himself at her mothering look. She’d already told him to drop the formalities several times the previous night. He had to admit, it must become tiring to hear the same thing from everyone else all the time.

He coughed and changed the subject. “I’ll go fetch Clara and we’ll meet you in the dining room.” He offered and she winked before strutting away out of the door waving off the guard who broke from his rest and jumped straight into action to fall into step beside her. He paused at the door as her personal butler appeared and returned to his post with a bow as she dismissed him.  

 

* * *

 

The day had broken by the time they reached the dining room, Davina was sat at the head of the table with Khalish in her lap, the little boy happily biting into a piece of heavily jam smothered toast.

The twelve seated dining table was empty apart from the four places that had been set. The Doctor and Clara sat either side of the Queen and admired the layout on the table. Freshly poached birds eggs, crispy bacon, grilled sausages and other sliced meats. Grilled vine fruits, some of which looked very close to yellow tomatoes and yellow grapes. Freshly toasted white and brown breads and a huge delicious looking frittata sat proudly in the middle.

They kept the conversation light hearted as the Queen explained most of the items to her guests, discussing the trade and farming on Medusa. She eventually moved Khalish back to his high chair beside her when he began on his slice of Arcadian feta and spinach frittata.

Clara couldn’t help cooing over how the little boy made tiny nomming noises as he ate. Shoving chunks into his mouth, uncaring for the mess he was making down himself.

They had just started to eat with her majesty when the fourth breakfast guest arrived.

The Doctor warily eyed the elite uniformed male that approached. The badges weren't of the Scientific corps that he recalled. 

“Good morning, Myros, you well?” The Queen asked as he came to her side kissing her hand in greeting, and ruffled Khalish’s hair before taking his place beside Clara.

Myros smiled brightly and reached for the teapot. “I’m very well your majesty, I see your guests are too, thankfully recovered from your ordeal?” He asked, looking towards the Doctor who swallowed the mouthful of the egg he’d been slowly chewing and nodded.

“We're fine, thanks for asking,” Clara said admiring the shine in the elder man’s brown eyes. He looked older than the Doctor, his seemingly once oil black hair greying badly and the lines around his eyes deepened with his grin.

“This is Nyder’s father, Doctor...Myros”

The Doctor spluttered on his coffee making Myros laugh before he reached across the table to shake his hand.

“From that look I believe you recall my son, your name was merely a rumour around my department, but most of Skaro learnt of your visit Doctor.” Myros seemed more than pleased to have met him than considering him an enemy.

The Doctor was pleasantly surprised of his minor fame and smiled back as Clara and the Queen looked on confused.

“I don’t recall The Doctor ever coming to Skaro, I know you mentioned your visit but I never heard of it.” Davina added towards the Doctor before sipping her tea.

“It was hushed in the scientific base Ma'am, Your husband demanded we kept it that way for fear of an outcry about time travel passing into your father’s court.” Myros explained biting into his toast.

Davina smiled then nodded knowingly. She should have guessed. “Myros works for me as my personal advisor, politics isn’t really an interest for myself, but when I am the only governing body the residents of Medusa would allow, I have a lot of work…”

“I was working as chief political advisor to the King’s council when we had our little...disagreement…” He smirked. “His Majesty failed to keep his little scheme’s quiet for very long and I was left with no option but to call him on them. In the end, to protect his own neck he sent me across on the second refugee ship hoping that I would not inform Davros of his plans for the war, but that did little to stop me telling his daughters. However...what I had found did not have solid proof, therefore we have no knowledge of whether what happened was true…”

Clara pushed away her empty plate and reached to clean Khalish with a napkin when the Queen noticed him covered in ketchup.

“What exactly did happen...or that you believe happened?” She asked giggling as the little boy squirmed.

Myros looked to the Queen a little unsure whether he should speak of his theories but she just waved for him to continue.

“I found documents on his desk about this arranged marriage, to wed Davina to Lord Honslow’s son, Captain Kessla…he’d written how he’d planned to make it look as if Davina had filed for a divorce after finding out the truth about her husband.”

“The truth?” The Doctor interjected wiping his mouth and sitting back with a look of intrigue.

Myros smirked. “That Lady Calcula had lied to the courts about her family’s bloodline…when Colonel Nasgard, Davros’ stepfather, died in that accident, she found his will restricting her from touching the man’s money as he had left it to his son and she would not have access to it until he was married...it took her a while but she convinced the courts to overrule the will, during this time, she also forced the set up between Davros and Councillor Matron’s daughter, another member of the Council of Twelve who belonged to one of the most influential and wealthy Kaled families, making them believe that with marriage already on the cards they had no reason not to overrule the dead Colonels will. She then twisted Councillor Quested’s arm to have herself elevated to his side as his personal assistant by showing him that Davros was actually HIS son!”

Davina spluttered on her tea and Myros looked to her apologetically.

“My lord, you never told me that part...goodness. Now I know where his temper came from!” She gasped glancing between her breakfast guests.

Myros chuckled. “I shouldn’t have really said myself, he never knew the truth…and I never had the balls to say...”

“So...you're saying King Supremo spilt Davros and Davina up because he realised Davros was not actually of noble blood like his mother had insisted...but I thought Councillor Quested was of nobility?” The Doctor asked, adding a fifth sugar in his tea but stopped at Clara’s withering glare as he went for a sixth.

“He was a highly regarded political figure and a very rich man, but no, Doctor, Councillor Quested was from a Beta family, they used to be farmers!” Myros explained shaking his head.

The Doctor looked worried for a moment. “When did he realise this, you mentioned you’d had previous children with Davros before you left?” He asked the Queen.

Davina nodded “ We had two children before I left, Alfie was my first, an Alpha son. My father was overjoyed at his birth, he had his heir and he overlooked our marriage...until Falk was born, my second son was a Beta...father was mad, he knew the chances of a Beta from two Alphas was slim but he seemed to believe Lady Calcula had lied about Davros’ bloodline...this is where the tension started. 3 years later when I was pregnant again he found his evidence and came raging to me that he'd kill him for his family's lies and for tainting royalty…”

The Doctor gulped, looking to Clara who asked the next question.

“What did he do?” She asked quietly feeling fear grip her at the mournful look on the Queen's face. Davina couldn’t seem to speak and she looked to Myros.

“He imprisoned Davros for a few nights under his accusations that his mother had lied about him...His majesty in his fury ordered medics to try to abort Davina’s pregnancy but failed as she fled from the castle to her mother estates…when the King caught up with her he found she’d miscarried the child in her stress and he’d lost an Alpha Granddaughter…”

A pained and angry expression crossed The Doctor’s face and he rushed his hands through his hair. “I’m assuming Alpha females were in high demand...were they not rare?” He asked, his voice thickening with emotion.

Myros nodded and watched as Davina distracted herself by extracting Khalish from his high chair and cuddling the toddler to her chest.

“You see as the war went on the radiation in the surrounding areas of small towns  and most of the larger citadels, damaged the environment, eventually our people began to suffer from certain aspects of malnutrition and side effects of the toxic air. A lot of our military became sterile and eventually we found that we were dependant on the strength of genetics for our survival, males who were not in the danger zones as such and were not affected by the levels of radiation were more likely to be healthy enough to convince children therefore the better couples had much higher chances of conceiving, we registered these as Alpha bloods. The females, such as her Majesty depended on their ovula-...well I’m sure you can guess Doctor, but yes this had nothing to do with society unlike the King slowly began to believe…in fact a lot of the Palace were rather twisting the whole situation, Lady Calcula being one of them”  he explained.  

“Davina and Davros were a registered Alpha breeding pair, they could have had plenty of children if the King hadn’t been so self-centred and prejudiced against the Beta bloodline”

“We’d planned to call her Yarvell, after his sister, she died in a tragic accident at home before we got married and he never forgave himself, his mother had said it was suicide” Davina cut back in.

“His mother died not long after, she’d gone mad on her new power beside Quested and when it was revealed she’d been using Davros for her own gains he stormed into parliament and shot both her and Quested for their lies.” She sighed.

The Doctor paled, he knew Davros had killed his mother, he’d mentioned it. But he never knew he’d murdered his biological father as well...he’d probably never known he had.

Clara found this the perfect opportunity to ask about the Captain. If she had been pregnant with Khalish still, what had happened to the man she married here on Medusa?

“I know I shouldn’t really pry, but what happened to your second husband...or at least the man your father tried to marry you too, is he not here?” She enquired gently looking to the Doctor who also looked interested.

“The Captain is quite rightfully dead” Myros interrupted with annoyance. The Doctor raised a fluffy eyebrow.

“Why? Did he do something?” He asked.

“He seemed a nice guy when I met him, he was apologetic about what had happened to Davros and talked about his loyalty to the throne, but his ambitions became clear once I had agreed to our marriage terms. I had no need to marry him, to be honest, his money was useful I admit, as he’d brought nearly all his riches with him unlike myself. He was the one who had the plans drawn up for this palace, he wanted me to live as a Queen and be treated as such but no more than a few months after our marriage and Khalish had yet to be born, he became aggressive about aborting him...he wanted his own flesh and blood and was unwilling to father another man’s child…” Davina sighed watching as the little boy slid from her lap and padded towards his Nanny who came to take him for his bath.

Clara felt the bottom of her stomach fall out at the idea she’d been so close to losing another child.

“When my medics told him the child needed another 3 months at least before they could induce labour he waited...then no more than a day after he was born, he tried to take what he wanted.” She snarled staring at her tea cup viciously.

“Thankfully myself and her guards were only a room away when Kessla decided to attack her, he was dragged from the Palace yelling about traitors and was imprisoned and killed for crimes against the throne” Myros added in.

“So you weren't married long?” Clara asked, leaning aside as the waiters came to clear up and refresh the tea.

“We dated for about a year before marrying, so we were married for about 8 months if that…” Davina explained. “Khalish never met him and I’m very glad he didn’t”

“Sadly, the only way I can think to prove that your father did lie to your is your husband’s word on whether he signed those divorce papers” Myros said with a frown then shook his head before picking up his teacup. “Not that I have a clue whether anyone on Skaro is still alive…”

The Doctor looked apprehensive about telling him the truth and looked to Clara for support, Davina looked between both of them before speaking up herself.

“Myros, The Doctor has on previous occasions...run into Davros...twice on Skaro I think you said…” she looked to the Timelord who nodded. “And once on a Dalek warship…”

Myros spluttered on his tea in shock. the horrified look on his face told The Doctor all he needed to know, that Myros was one of those against the machine's creation.

“Oh, don’t tell me those things survived...you’ve got to be joking…”He hissed worriedly.

The Doctor shook his head solemnly and reached into his pocket for the stone, placing it on the table in front of Myros.

The Elder elite advisor shot back in his chair glaring daggers at the item before looking to the Queen who just smirked. “The Ignis...where did you find it?” He asked the Timelord while still looking at the flickering stone.

“On Chimera five...the place was completely abandoned, it was sealed inside a case in a large hall...left behind by the looks of it, we were exploring the ruins when we spotted a small group of Daleks in the outer ruins, stole the item and fled...but not without them chasing us”

“They were looking for it no doubt, this thing could power a billion Dalek’s in a blink!” He swallowed and sighed thankfully when the Timelord removed the stone from the table and placed it back in his pocket.  

“We need to find them…” The Doctor explained dismayed with the issue. “We need to find where this new legion have their warships and destroy them or else we might not have a universe left to defend”

Myros seemed anxious at the idea of hunting Daleks and looked to the Queen. “Is this really a good idea? I mean, if these things are becoming as powerful as you suggest, Doctor...how much of a chance do we even stand?”

The Doctor shook his head. “I honestly don’t know, but if we don't try then we only have ourselves to blame...if Davros is still alive and on that ship, we have a better chance of changing things”

The Queen smiled sadly. “If we have to slaughter a hundred million Daleks and execute my ex-husband to give Khalish the next 200 years of his life in peace then so be it…”

Myros looked shocked at her words, clearly, the Queen rarely spoke of such violence these days.

“Don’t look at me like that Myros, if Davros is truly using these -what used to be innocent survivors -  as weapons we have every right to fight back. I disagree with war. I will not here of fighting between two perfectly rational races who can conform to diplomacy and reason with each other. Understand compromisation even. But those who are determined to cause chaos, shed blood and overrule with aggression should not be given the chance to breathe, they haven't earned the right to play god and we shouldn’t allow them too.” She growled venomously. “Worlds and races cannot live without mercy, we have hearts for a reason and that is to use them to build a greater world”

Clara couldn't help smiling at The Doctor’s grin. The Timelord looked like he was about to burst into tears of happiness at her words. It was as if he’d never met someone that understood everything he’d tried to explain to the human race.

This made Clara think about Davros and Davina’s marriage. What sort of man had he truly been before all this? A women such as Davina wouldn’t have stood to marry a man that she couldn’t only describe as hostile and psychotic.  For her to be defending her husband’s past then he must have changed so much, he must have been through so much to have changed that harshly.

 

* * *

 

*******FLASHBACK*******

_The guards had been hesitant to release him from the prison’s underground cells. But when word finally came that the court had dismissed the King’s accusations, and the door was opened, he’d hit the ground running for his mansion. He had found Davina missing and their butlers talking of how she’d fled to her mother’s country estate because of her father’s wrath._

_She fled in fear that he was going to murder their unborn child._

_It took him over an hour to reach his mother in law's home, she lived separately from the King now. She had left him no more than a few years after her third daughter was born claiming her husband to be a monstrous ethnocentric and that he no longer deserved her loyalty._

_He’d known the King’s accusations to have been true. His mother had lied, but the papers and signs held true. He could continue to hide, but for what purpose? To see the woman he loved be tortured by her father’s overbearing hatred for Beta blood?_

_When he found Davina in her old rooms, crying beside her mother and sister, with medics stepping cautiously around them, his heart cracked._

_As he held her in his arms that night, while she cried for his forgiveness and he continued to offer that she had done no wrong, he swore something to himself. He swore on his next unborn that the King would suffer, the Kaled’s and Thals would pay for this ungodly war. How had it even started? Could anyone fucking remember anymore?!_

 

*~* *~*

_“Out there was a boy,_

_lost in a war zone all alone,_

_stood on a battlefield crying for help._

_For every step he took,_

_he was sure the ground shook,_

_as the hands of hell called,_

_he was determined not to fall._

_He see’s a man in the smoke,_

_he can’t talk, he’s choked,_

_The man asks his name,_

_and he sees fear and fame._

_Call me mercy his heart cries,_

_call me mercy, he didn't want to_ **_die_ ** _._

**A Boy Called Mercy (Poem based on the Magician's Apprentice) - by Rebel Dr Ferguson**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos/Comments about how the fic fair's, it's very AU but I have done a lot of research into dalek background so hopefully some names and flashbacks should be somewhat accurate.


End file.
